


Rather Interesting

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lupin is not having it, Playful interrogation, Sholmes loves to mess with Lupin, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: Lupin comes home to a rather surprising guest. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Arsene Lupin & Herlock Sholmes
Kudos: 2





	Rather Interesting

It was rather hard to explain how they ended up here.

One moment the infamous gentleman thief of London was entering the main foyer of Saint Germain’s home, the next he was telling a rather crafty purple haired detective to “get out of my house!”, despite that it was not, in fact, Lupin’s house.

No, that part was easy to explain. The part that was rather difficult to describe was how Lupin somehow ended up under his arch nemesis, face now a bright cherry red and eyes scrunched up with mirth as Sholmes’ nimble fingers dug ruthlessly into his ribs, leaving no bone untouched. “I see…so this spot earns a rather enduring cackle from you, eh Lupin?” The detective teased, blue eyes brimming with mirth as he gently traced the sensitive spot.

“GAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! NHOHOOHOOHHOHOHO! STAHAHHAAP!” Lupin could barely get out the words, trying in earnest to stop laughing long enough to glare at his “enemy”. This failed rather fantastically; if anything, it made Sholmes smile more. “Now, now, Lupin. You look like a disgruntled kitten with that glare. We can’t have that now, can we?” Sholmes’ free hand stopped his tickly assault on Lupin’s ribs, only to move to his stomach, somehow managing to tickle him oh so lightly through the many layers of his outfit. Lupin arched with a squeal, his cheeks flushing an even brighter red in embarrassment as he writhed about, laughing helplessly under Sholmes’ touch. “AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! SH-SHHOHHOOHOHOHLMES YOOHOHOHOHU DOOOHOHOLT!”

“How interesting. I’m barely using any pressure. Is this a bad spot?” The detective toyed with him, rather amused by the giggling thief. “Now, I shall ask you this again. Was it you who recently committed all those acts of thievery?” The “acts of thievery” weren’t anything new to Lupin, just a few side jobs to keep him and his team’s financial situation afloat. He thought he covered his tracks well enough, but it seemed not so. “GOHOOHOHOOHHOOHO TOHOOHOHO HHEHHEHEHHEHEHLL!” Lupin tried to sound irritated, but once again, it only fueled Sholmes’ mischief. “My my, what a foul mouth you have.” His hand moved from Lupin’s stomach to his neck, gently grazing the exposed skin. “For a self-proclaimed gentleman thief, you have quite the temper. Is this the real you?” He taunted, chuckling when Lupin scrunched up, squeaky giggles escaping his lips as Sholmes found a new tickle spot. Though his laughter was not nearly as intense, it was clear his neck was rather sensitive.

Sholmes pulled his gloved hand away, giving Lupin a moment to breath. Lupin sucked down greedy breath after breath, his body fatigued from all the laughing, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so reluctantly. When he regained some semblance of composure, he glared daggers at his rival, trying once more to wriggle out from under him. How the heck was Sholmes so strong? “Get off me! And I’m not telling you anything! You can’t make me!” He stubbornly refused, fully aware that he resembled a pouty child.

Sholmes chucked, unfazed by Lupin’s snark. He looked on at the exhausted thief, his blue eyes observatory. Finally coming to a decision, he met Lupin’s glaring eyes with playful ones, gently raising Lupin’s pinned wrist above his head. “I must say, Lupin, this was much more fun than I participated in when I arrived here. I’ll ask you only once more. Did you or did you not recently commit thievery?” Lupin raised his chin defiantly, making Sholmes let out a sigh. “I see. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. You leave me no choice, Arsene Lupin.”

Lupin realized his mistake as Sholmes’ hand rested on his ribs, it’s target rather clear. “N-No! I refuse to say anything!” The gentleman thief was already giggling as the hand slowly started creeping upward. “Y-Yohou cahan’t make me talk!” The hand now sat just under his exposed armpit, fingers poised and ready. “P-Pleahahahahhse! Nohot theheHEHEHHEHEHHRE!” The thief exploded with laughter as Sholmes hand dug into his armpit, scratching and wiggling his fingers gingerly against the fabric of his shirt. Lupin could barely get any words out, too caught up in his fit of laughter. He could only squirm and squeal, trying to pull his arm down from Sholmes firm but surprisingly gentle grip.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, he accepted defeat. “OHOOHOHOHOHOKAY! OHHOOHOHOKAY! IHHIIIHIIHL TEHEHHEHEHELL YOU!” He cried, tears of mirth dotting his amber eyes as he felt himself losing strength. At this, Sholmes immediately stopped, but kept his pin on Lupin. He smiled patiently down at Lupin as he waited to hear his confession.

Lupin gasped for air, blinking away the blurriness of his vision as he composed himself. The stubborn blush on his cheeks refused to leave, be it from embarrassment or anger, he couldn’t tell. It was most certainly not from the reluctant giddy feeling in his chest, or the small part of his brain telling him he was having fun. He couldn’t find the strength to glare at the purple haired detective, opting to hide his face in the crook of his raised arm.

“I did it…” He admitted, feeling much like a scolded child. He heard Sholmes chuckle before the detective stood, readjusting his hat. “I know. I just wanted you to admit it.” Sholmes teased, earning an indignant squawk from Lupin. “Luckily for you, it’s my day off. For now, I am a mere citizen making an impromptu visit to a friend’s home.” He winked at the flustered thief, taking his leave. “Well, I must be off. Please inform Saint Germain I had a wonderful time today, and would love to drop by again.”

Lupin glared at the departing detective, rubbing his sides to erase the tickly feeling humming along his skin. After he heard the front door click shut, he eased into a chair, a reluctant smile pulling at his lips as he let out a sigh.

Sholmes was a rather interesting fellow, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! Upon playing Code Realize, I realized how badly I needed Lupin and Sholmes content! Thus this was born!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
